fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanru Ichiba
Hiro Nashima is a roaming mage trying to escape from a mad scientist. Reasons? He has the ability to recover magic power faster and have a higher magic resistance than most mages. If the scientist ever caught him, she or he might try to exploit his abilities. Appearance Personality Hiro Nashima is a cheerful lad, who always like to meet new friends but with the mad scientist chasing him, he is forced to keep a low profile. History Hiro Nashima grew up with Diaganus, his dragon parent. As the day passes, he learns his dragon slayer magic a step at a time. At the age of 16, Diaganus grew old and weak, soon it was almost time for him to pass on. Diaganus encourage Hiro to leave the caves and see the sights and sounds of the world as he might find or learn something very interesting. During his journey, he bumps into a group of friendly mages, who were a bit lost out in the open fields. He slid down and helped them out, and instead of leaving them, he guided them to Onibus Town. The group invite him to stay with them, and he politely accepted. Just walking around in Onibus Town, he sees a suspicious person in a weird cloak. He follows the mysterious stranger into a dark alley, and suddenly out came two gigantic abominations. The cloaked person revealed herself and explained what was gonna happen. She wanted to capture Hiro to exploit a certain ability of his. His friends found out and entered the fight to help him. They tried to escape but only him and 2 other wizards escaped. The 2 wizards died shortly after due to their wounds. Now the scientist and his abominations are hunting him down, he leaves Onibus town and travelled place to place. Till he got badly hurt, he returns to Onibus town seeking help from the nearest guild. Magic & Abilities Diamond Dragon Slayer Magic ':- Learning almost every single basics of this dragon slayer ability, Hiro has turned to some advance and secret art abilities to test his power. Thou the diamonds are made, they cannot be sold as they decay slowly after a few days, this is because that the diamonds are held up with temporary magic bonds.. If Hiro were to make a Diamond that would decay, it would take a chunk out of your energy and time. Hiro cannot maintain his '''Dragon Force '''well, this results in him loosing control of his own body and switches personality. This is especially dangerous, as it has a very small probability of him going killing spree. * '''Claw of the Diamond Dragon ':- Hiro covers his hand with diamonds and then forms a jagged claw. He then swings his arm to his opponent and strikes hit with brute force. The jagged parts can break off and burrow into his opponents flesh dealing internal damage but this only last for 1 or 2 seconds as the structural bonds between the diamonds slowly decay and disintegrate. If Hiro misses his attack, he instantly tries to flail his arm back at his opponent to deal some damage before repositioning to attack or defend himself again. This ability is proportional to the users strength, so if Hiro hits harder the diamond's density becomes greater. * 'Roar of the Diamond Dragon ':- Energy is stored in a ball in front of Hiro, then he releases it a straight line. While casting this ability, Hiro cannot change the direction of the beam but can immediately stop if he needs to. Hiro can store the energy for a short period of time, if he charges his energy till max, he can release it twice as powerful as the original. It can also deal 3 times the power if taken enough time and energy. The after effect of the attack can leave diamond bursting out of the ground in a large radius where it had targeted. If the surrounding has enough sulphur, the diamond cluster can exploded into shards and hit anyone in the surrounding. * 'Tail Slam of the Diamond Dragon ':- Hiro slams into the ground with his arms, breaking the earth around him and leaving large cracks on the ground. From the cracks, with a short delay, will glow bright blinding the everyone except Hiro momentarily then followed up by large chunks on diamonds bursting out of the cracks with immense force piercing anyone it. If the attack was strike from the air to the ground, the time delay between the strike and the blinding light would be shorten or even be immediate effect. Another varient of this ability, which Hiro cannot use, is "'''Diamond Dragon's Incarnation". * Screeching Roar of the Diamond Dragon ':- The damage from this roar is so great it can break through a few inches thick of stainless steel with ease. Hiro is able to stir up the wind speed in the air with diamond dust in the air. Slowly wind energy is produced and is able to be considered as a category 3 or 4 Hurricane. He then fixates the two hurricanes and uses "'Roar of the Diamond Dragon" and fires it at his opponent. Unlike the ability "Roar of the Diamond Dragon", this ability is abit more mobile, it can change the direction of the attack, during the attack and the cast. There was once, that Hiro was able to obtain the wind speed of a category 5 Hurricane, it had almost destroyed a large chunk of the side of a mountain. * Diamond Tipped Quill Spray ':- The user creates a bunker that has large spikes and small quills on its back. It increases his defences and allows him to fire diamonds spikes or quills at enemies at high speed. This can be further improved, if the user has learnt how to consume venom, poison and acid. This is achieved due to the Diamond dragon slayer having resistance to venom, poison and acid, it also boosts the lethality and knockout rate but it will leave them with an extremely painful stomach ache. * '''Carbon Eater ':- Since diamonds are made out of carbon, Diaganus has taught Hiro the ability devour anything that has carbon content in it and form it into diamonds for a energy supply. Thus this ensures Hiro doesn't need to have diamonds to regain his energy, he can get ample supply from the air, graphite and others. This doesn't give Hiro much energy because breaking up these compounds or elements might take some or more energy, and the output would mostly be more. Graphite is the 2nd highest yield, after diamond, of energy stored and is the best resource of energy Hiro has. Graphite only supplies less than an sixth of the energy in diamond (after reduction of energy used form diamond out of it). * 'Diamond Dragon Skin ':- Like his dragon parent, Hiro has a coat made out of diamonds on or infused onto his skin. This benefits him in many ways as diamonds are known to be unreactive to most things. ** 'Pure Density ':- Pure density increases Hiro's defence from top to bottom, with the diamond's strong structure close to nothing can break it. Even though this has hightened his defence there is a great flaw, which is that precise strikes on the armour at certain points will break the defence with easy. This is because how a diamond's structure is, so there will be 4 areas where the opponent or the enemy is able to break through it. ** '''Un-reactive Armour ''':- ** '''Reflective Amour :- Dragon Slayer's Secret Art:- * Ancient Dragon Hide:- Hiro has learnt to increase his spell resistance over the course of battle with the help of his Diaganus, it is also the ability which the scientist wants to exploit. This ability is fuelled by the fighting spirit of the user and covers the user in layers spell resistance every so often, the layers can come off really easily by any sort of magic. Each layer provides 7% more resistance per layer. Note that rapid fire spells are the best way to remove the layers in order to remove the resistance. * Ancient Manipulator:-